ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic SATam Season 3
Sonic SATam was revived for third season in 2018. The show retains it's comedic/dramatic tone, but is more mature and violent than the previous seasons. Episodes # Reunions: Six months after the defeat of Robotnik, everyone has been de-roboticized (with the exception of Bunnie) and leading peaceful lives as Mobotropolis is rebuilt, the effort led by Sally's brother Elias, the acting king of Mobius. However, one night, a massive earthquake rocks a part of Mobotropolis, and destroys it, injuring many innocent people. After receiving word that there is evidence the earthquake was artificial, Sally decides to head off to recruit the Freedom Fighters, including Sonic and Antoine, who are now roommates, and Rotor, who lives with Bunnie and Dulcy. They then head off to Knothole, now only inhabited by Tails. Tails, Bunnie and Sally head off in Tails' submarine the Sea Fox to search a grotto for the cause of the earthquake, while the others hang out in Knothole to see what Tails did with the place. In the grotto, Sally destroys the earthquake generator, but they are forced to flee from more powerful SWATbots called SWATdemons, and the Sea Fox crashes in the carven as they try to escape. Luckily, Sonic touches a gem in Tails' lab, and experiences a speed boost stronger than the Deep Power Stones, saving his friends. Later, Tails explains that it was a Chaos Emerald, while far away, it is revealed that Snively and his new partner are also searching for the Emeralds to rule the world. # The Search Begins: Bunnie and Rotor search for a Chaos Emerald in the sewers of Mobotropolis. They fight some SWATdemons, but in the end Snively gets away with two. # Tails' Little Tale: While Sonic and Tails try to steal the two Chaos Emeralds from Snively's vault, Sonic is injured, and the code only recognizes him and Tails, forcing Tails to go on a solo mission to get the Emeralds. He frees a captive young fox named Fiona, but soon discovers she is a robot. Fiona attempts to kill him, but Tails realizes that the Freedom Fighters aren't here to save him this time, and manages to save himself by beating Fiona to death and stealing the Emeralds from under Snively's nose, but harbors immense guilt over killing Fiona.. # Sonic vs. Anime: Sonic realizes he has a new crush in the form of a young otaku hedgehog girl named Amy Rose. Amy is kidnapped by Snively's new robot Metal Sonic, but Sonic destroys Metal and saves Amy. # Sally's Day Out: Sally crashes down from space in Knothole with a Chaos Emerald and no memory of the past three days. She and Bunnie set out to put together the pieces of the time Sally spent in space, and uncover Snively's new Death Egg. #Time And Again: Thanks to a loophole in the spell used to create a portal from Earth to the Void, Robotnik travels back in time to the first episode to kill Sally, erasing his defeat in Season 2. But when Snively decides to interfere for his own past gain, a time storm threatens to prevent Mobius from having ever existed. Sonic and Tails travel back in time to stop them both, and Tails, upon seeing himself a year ago, must come to terms with his regret over Fiona. #The Guardian: The next Chaos Emerald is on a floating island, along with a greater power. The Freedom Fighters and Snively’s forces have a massive battle over the ocean, leaving Sonic and Sally stranded on the floating island. Snively gets the Emerald while Sonic and Sally run into Knuckles the Echidna, guradian of the powerful Master Emerald, but when Snively tries to steal the Master Emerald, Knuckles sees who his real enemies are and punches Snively over the edge. #Raiders Of The Lost ARK: Another Chaos Emerald is in orbit of Earth in an abandoned space station. The Freedom Fighters, along with Knuckles, head into space in search of it. Arriving on Space Colony ARK, Bunnie witnesses tapes of the colony‘s creation by Robotnik’s grandfather Gerald Kintobor, while Knuckels awakens a creature in a stasis pod called Shadow the Hedgehog, who Sonic gains a rival in. They are forced to fight Shadow for the Emerald, but at the last second, a battalion of SWATdemons take the Emerald, along with the ones the Freedom Fighters had. Meanwhile, to save the life of the critically injured Snively, Mobian DNA along with the mysterious Phantom Ruby’s energy is implanted into his bloodstream, giving rise to the creature known as Infinite. #The Final Emerald: Part 1: The Freedom Fighters are in an especially gloomy mood now that with only one Emerald Snively will kill them all. Suddenly, Tails discovers the last Emerald somewhere in the Great Forest. Unfortunately, Infinite did too, and beats the Freedom Fighters into submission. In the chaos, the Emeralds are tossed into a ravine. After being knocked in, Sonic reaches for an Emerald and is engulfed in a strange light... #The Final Emerald: Part 2: Sonic emerges from the light as Super Sonic and after a long battle, manages to beat Infinite. The Emeralds then scatter to parts unknown, Sonic turns back to normal, and Infinite retreats. #Robotnik’s Revenge: Furious with Infinite for his failure, Naugus has him switch places with Dr. Robotnik, who begins constructing an airship called the Flying Battery to hold the nation of Downunda hostage. However, Sonic, Sally and Rotor manage to sneak onto the ship, and begin dismantling it from inside. Meanwhile with nowhere else to turn, Infinite agrees to join the Freedom Fighters in exchange for protection. #The Land Downunda: Sonic, Sally and Rotor’s efforts are interrupted by the arrival on board of the leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters, Geoffery St. John, who chews them out for trying to do “professional work”, unaware of Robotnik’s seeming death and later return. Their clashing strategies snowball into the Flying Battery crashing into the ocean at the last second. Both teams are left floating on the ocean, but are rescued by Tails and Knuckles, who are riding Dulcy. Once they are saved, Tails demands Sonic teach him how to gain a Super Form of his own. #Heist Meisters: Much to Sally’s chagrin, Elias appoints Geoferry supervisor of the Freedom Fighters. Tails and Knuckles find out the Flying Battery survived the crash and is gathering enough power to fly again while also becoming stronger, but when they don’t get Geoferry’s go-ahead to sneak in and blow it up, they are forced to secretly hire expert thief Rouge the Bat to assist them. Though they almost make it, they are ejected at the last second, nearly drown before washing up on a nearby island, and are forced to explain themselves to Geoferry. #Trial And Error: Knuckles and Tails are put on trial for their actions. As the trial continues, Rouge reveals she doesn’t care what happens as long as she gets her money, so Geoferry pays her to testify against Tails and Knuckles. Sonic discovers this and attempts to warn them in time, but Infinite delays him, and the trial continues. Meanwhile, Sonic secretly has Bunnie begin training Tails to get a Super Form, and Antoine discovers Infinte’s deception. #The Wolf In Their Fold: Antoine attempts to reveal Infinite’s betrayal of Sonic, but to no avail. Eventually, he confronts Infinite on delaying Sonic, and a battle breaks out though. But at the last second, Antoine records Infinite confessing to his crime, and Infinite is kicked out of Knothole, deciding to try his luck on the Floating Island. Meanwhile, Geoferry discovers Tails has been training, but Tails is getting nowhere and despite surpassing Bunnie in fighting skills, can’t seem to use the Emeralds right, which he attributes to his size. Geoferry makes a bet that he will lift the charges in a month if Tails can gain a Super form by then, so Tails heads off to survive alone in the forest for a month. #Chaos Emerald Crisis: On the Floating Island, Infinite finds a mysterious inscription, awakening Chaos. What follows is an adaptation of Sonic Adventure without Tails up until Sonic’s arrival on the newly repaired Flying Battery. #High Skies Showdown: The Sonic Adventure arc continues until the end of each indivisual character’s story. #Chaos, Power, Servers: The adaptation of the Last Story Of Sonic Adventure.